Making Mems'
by AnubisAcademy
Summary: Follow Nina and Fabian as they make memories together
1. Wedding with a Suprise!

**HEYY I'M ANUBISACADEMY AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC…It'll probably suck so go easy on me plz, this is a story about my fav HOA couple FABINA 3 klafndahafhfh I looovveeee them! I don't really know what this is going to about so just go with! Ummm ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA because if I did I would hold Nathalia hostage until she agreed to stay on the show.**

_Fabian's POV_

"Don't be nervous bro, it's your wedding day!" Mick yelled as I walked out of the dressing room and into the church, my mom takes my hand, gives it a squeeze and begins to walk down the aisle, next come the bridesmaids dressed in beautiful yellow dresses and white rose headbands, next is the flower girl (Ambers 3 year old daughter Sabrina) in a white dress and yellow headband. Everyone stands…

_Nina's POV_

I hear our friends and family stand as I enter the church, I clutch my flowers tightly with one hand and rest the other on my enormous baby bump, Fabian gives me a look of admiration then turns and looks at all of our friends, Mara and Jerome with Amber and Micks other daughter Laura, Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Alfie (just dating for now, Alfie wasn't quite over Amber just yet) Finally I'm with Fabian and the priest and the crowd has been seated "Do you Nina Martin take Fabian Rutter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A tear rolls of my chin "I-I do"

_Fabian's POV_

"Do you Fabian Rutter take Nina Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I feel my hands brush through my hair, Nina gives me a concerned look "Oh, I do" the crowd laughs and surprisingly so does Nina "I now pronounce you… husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" my hands fly to Nina's face and I pull her to me, in this moment the crowd seemed to disappear, it was just me, Nina and our unborn child on our wedding day.

_Nina's POV_

The reception is amazing, it's right outside the church on the most beautiful beach with the whitest sand I've seen in my life, the music is all my favorite songs and me and Fabian dance to them all, our reception turned in to a baby shower about half way through when everyone decided to give me and Fabian presents for the baby just as we were sitting down to eat, we received a baby blanket from Amber, Mick, Sabrina and Laura, an adorable onesie from Joy and Alfie and a video baby monitor from Mara and Jerome, everything was going great until my water broke…

_Fabian's POV_

"Fabian my water broke…" everyone around us starts freaking out and yelling and Nina starts crying, I finally just scream "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND CALM THE F*** DOWN" everyone looks at me and starts laughing, I huff and help a crying Nina out of her seat, "We're going to the hospital, you can come see the baby when he's born!"

_Nina's POV_

I cannot belive I'm having the baby on my wedding day, I knew it was a bad idea to plan this so close to my due date, "Nina and Fabian Rutter?" asks the nurse Fabian looks at me and smiles, "that would be us" says Fabian "welcome to Chelsea and Westminster hospital, Mr. Owden will escort you to your room, we follow Mr. Owden to a small room where we are told to wait until another doctor (Mrs. Cleaver) could come and see if I'm "ready"

_Fabian's POV_

9 CM dilated.

**OOOOHHHH She's having a baby! Pretty please with sugar on top rrreevviieewww! I don't care if you're a guest, please don't be shy I'd love to hear feedback and ideas for the next chapter! Byeeeeee my loves 3**


	2. Welcome Baby Geoff!

**Hey there! Thx soooooo much 4 all the positive feedback, It absouloutley made my day to hear what you guys thought of my story! I know you guys are anxious to hear more of the story so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, yadayadayada you know the drill…**

_Nina's POV_

11:43 PM, 10 CM dilated, they're giving me the epidural, where is gran?

_Fabian's POV_

Nina's ready to deliver, I shouldn't of yelled at everyone at the reception, Nina's stressed, the baby is stressed.

_Nina's POV_

11:55 PM, they're telling me to push "c'mon Nina! You can do it, 1…2…3…4…5 PUSH!" sweat and tears roll down my face masking the fear that lay underneath, "5 second break now sweetie 1…2…3…4…5… PUSH" 11:57 PM, Geoffrey Edison Rutter was born. **(A/N IDK how many pushes or how long exactly it takes for a child to be born so sorry if this is incorrect)**

_Fabian's POV_

He's amazing, he has eyes like Nina's but everything under his little nose he got from me. I sent out a mass text to everyone at the reception containing a picture of Geoff and an apology

_Hello all, I'm extremely sorry for my _

_ Outburst at the wedding, I was ver-_

_ Y stressed and anxious to get out_

_ Of there and into the hospital, a-_

_ nyway we would love if you sto-_

_ pped by the hospital to pay a _

_ Visit to Nina, baby Geoff and I._

_Nina's POV_

I always thought that it was silly to say that you loved something more then yourself, then I met Fabian and thought I may be wrong, then I met Geoff and I knew I was wrong.

**I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is short, I'm having some bad writers block and can't for the life of me think of anything decent to write about ALSO I know there are a lot of things I haven't explained about (Alfie and Amber, Mick and Ambers children, there age etc.) but this will all be revealed with time…ONE LAST THING! I used this face-morpher-picture thing to see what Geoff would look like (basically I uploaded a pic of Nathalia and a pic of Brad and they morphed their faces together to make a pic of a baby that could TOTALLY be Geoff) and the link is in my bio! Okay this has been a really long ending thingy so byeeeeeee 4 now!**


End file.
